Experimental Failure beta fic
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Post Grev. No yaoi. After going missing for a short time, Kai has been turned into a child by Boris and after escaping he runs straight into Spencer who takes him back to the other Blitzboys. However, Boris isn't far behind and wants his experiment back.


Document Opened: 09/27/2010, 10:50pm.

Authors Note:  
I have a little stress, thus chibi fics are born and updated.

That aside, *huggles* to everyone who wished me well about my _minor_ car accident back on Labour day/ the 6th.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Aoki Takao does.  
12/21/2010: This is a beta chapter. Updates are going to be included here along with the others that are almost done. I have 5 plus chapters to fics that are nearing 100 percent completion. Currently they are at 93 thru 95 percent finished. It's just editing and spell checking right now. I'm not used to writing Spencer...so, really, criticism would help. And fifteen minutes 'til my birthday!

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He didn't think he'd ever ran so hard or been so scared in his entire life. His heart was beating so loud in his chest that he could barely even hear his own footsteps against the concrete.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the ominous footsteps of the strange man coming closer and closer. The thought pushed more adrenaline through his small body and he continued to run as fast and hard as he could.

He cut corners around the numerous warehouses, something was familiar about the area to him but he _knew_ he had never been to this place before.

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly seeing an alley up ahead that led to a street. Even from his distance, he could see the bright lights of the vehicles driving by. '_He can't catch me if other people are watching._' Not even the strange man would be dumb enough to try and get him with other people around. At least he thought so. With the thought, the child pushed onward with renewed determination.

/\\\\\\\\\

Fear and adrenaline were the only things keeping him moving at the moment. He had no idea what time it was, only that it was night and he was tired. He'd have to either find somewhere safe to hide on his own or get help from an adult.

For a moment he wondered what adult would believe that a strange man with scary red eyed goggles and purple hair was chasing him down after escaping from some strange dark room that was hidden underneath a warehouse. Especially when he couldn't even remember the full details himself.

He was briefly relieved to be a distance ahead of the man and to be almost out of the alley.

Casting a glance over his shoulder while turning right out of the small alley-way, he failed to see the other person and ran into something hard, he flinched while stumbling backward from the impact and hit his head against a street-lamp.

He slid down to the ground, knees drawn up to his chest, clutching his head he muttered a word he heard his mother use once when she got really mad after talking to some business man on the phone.

Tears were beginning to brim at the corner of his eyes as his situation sunk in all at once. He had no idea where he was, a strange man was out to get him for reasons he didn't know and now his head hurt. He was out of breath and tired from running and for a few short seconds, he wondered if his Grandfather even knew he was missing?

/\\\\

Oddly, his first thought was to tell the kid to not use such language. However, it seemed the boy was hurt and evidently alone. Knowing from past experience that neither was a nice combination, surely he could at least take a few minutes and help the kid. The others would understand if he was a little late anyway.

"Hey kid, you alright?" He asked while kneeling down to the ground. His own eyes widened slightly in surprise as the boy slowly removed his hands from his head to reveal messy two-toned hair that he had only ever seen on _one_ other person.

"Kai?" He spoke the name in almost a whisper, unintentionally, after seeing the boys crimson eyes.

Quickly enough though, he regretted letting that slip as fear shone openly on the childs face.

"H-how do you know my na-" He paused with only one answer shooting to his young mind. The only one that made sense to him anyway. "You, you're working with the purple haired man..."

It had only taken him a second to figure out who he could have meant. "Hold on! I don't like the man either." The thought alone of Boris brought an uneasy feeling to his stomach. Even now, seeing his former team-mate like this meant Boris had done some kind of experiment.

Somewhere in the back of his mind an image of Tala popped up and he _knew_ that if he let Kai get away and he found out, which he probably would if this was a plan of Boris's, he might not forgive him.

The blond was shaken from his thoughts seeing the boy jerk his head in the direction of the alley. His small body began shaking while his crimson eyes widened considerably.

He looked down the direction himself but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. If there was someone there, then with his years of training, he was sure he would have known.

"I see his shadow..." He spoke raising a shaking arm and pointing down to the end of the alley.

Spencer stared to where the boy was pointing and was vaguely able to make out the shadowed form slip away. He couldn't tell who but he would guess Boris seeing the height of the form and he doubted Kai would be lying given the state he was in.

Actions taking over, he ignored the noise the boy made as he picked him up with ease and quickly began the trek back to their Hotel room. Despite the situation it would be amusing to see their faces when he showed brought back their ex-teammate.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
Yay! It's my Birthday today! And I noticed I haven't reviewed most of the fics on my lists. I'm going to be correcting that over the next week. Merry Winter everyone!

Done: 12/22/2010, 01:21am.


End file.
